Memories
by ShiKami-chan
Summary: Roy and Elysia remember their lost loved one *takes place after the FMA movie*


Memories

___________________________________________________________________________

Elysia saw roy walk up to the door so she wasn't startled when the door bell rang. She went to answer the door, grabbing her camera as she passed it.

Roy Mustang walked up to the door of Maes' house. Gah! he had to stop thinking like that. Maes is dead. He has been for 5 years. Gracia had accepted it why couldn't he. Roy sighed and rang the door bell almost hoping nobody was home. The door opened and saw Elysia for a split second before a bright light over took his vision. "Hi uncle Roy" she said moving to the side to allow the man entry through the door. "Good evening Elysia-chan" Roy said, closing the door.

Elysia giggled at the man's politeness. She liked Roy. He always reminded her of her dad. Whenever memories of him slipped out of her mind Roy would come and remind her by telling her stories of her daddy. She realized she was staring at him and took another picture. Elysia liked taking pictures. It made sure she would never forget anything because she could look at the pictures and remember what happened that day, the only problem was she could never remember how she felt from pictures, she had to remember that for herself.

Roy was shocked when Elysia took another picture. He hadn't noticed he was staring at her, or that she was staring at him. Roy liked Elysia. She always reminded him of his friend. Whenever memories of Maes started to fade Roy would visit Elysia and Gracia and tell Elysia stories of her dad. Stories of him being a important member of the military and a wonderful father. Roy was forced out of his thoughts by Gracia entering the room from the kitchen where, presumably, she was making dinner. "Oh! Hello Roy, I didn't expect you over today. Do you want to stay for dinner?" she said, holding what looked to be a bowl of mashed potatoes. Roy paused not sure if he should stay or not, but figuring if Gracia wasn't expecting him over then he shouldn't stay long. "Ah... no thanks Gracia. I just came to check on you and Elysia-chan" Gracia nodded and went back to her cooking. Roy wasn't sure if that last part was true. In fact he didn't really know why he came. It didn't matter anyway. He walked over to where Elysia was standing and patter her on the head and continued his slow pace to what was possibly his favorite picture in the house. There were many photos all over the place -seeing as, apparently, obsession is hereditary- but this picture will always be his favorite.

Elysia saw Roy fall back into his thoughts and pat her on the head in an absent minded way as the one-eyed military man did what she saw him do most, and that is look at the one picture of her dad in the house. "you didn't come to see us did you" she asked cautiously. "you came to see daddy."

Roy wasn't quite sure what to say. She was right of course, but he wasn't sure how to say that, or even if he should.

Elysia sighed seeing Roy was uncomfortable. even as an eight year old she was good at reading people. "i'm glad someone does." She added "Mommy seems to try to forget" Elysia did not like that. She loved her mom very much but she didn't think that forgetting someone important is a good idea for anyone. She sighed, took another picture of Roy and went to the kitchen.

Roy watched Elysia skip into the kitchen, presumably, to take pictures of her mom whilst she prepared supper. He sighed and sat in what used to me maes' favorite chair. He remembered the intelligence specialist and couldn't help but think of stolen kisses and sweet caresses. He couldn't help but remember how maes' voice used to bring him back to reality when he was lost, used to be and anchor when he felt he would float away. What the hell?! Since when did memories of a dead man make a hardened soldier ooze poetry. Goddamn it! Maes was special to him, more that a brother but not a lover, despite dark, cold nights when Roy felt alone, terrorized by memories of things he'd rather not remember, but could never forget, when maes would talk to him. More

often than not Roy would fall asleep in the other man's arms. It was never anything sexual though. Maes had a girlfriend and eventually a wife and kid, and those two women made Maes happy. Roy would never get in the way of that, no matter what he felt for the other man. Speaking of which, or thinking of which, it doesn't matter. Anyway, what did he feel for Maes? Lust, love, or just a really strong friendship? Roy was once again thrust from his thoughts by another bright light over taking his senses.

Elysia watch Roy, deep in thought, for a few seconds before she took yet another picture of the man, sure that would wake him from his day dreaming.

Roy looked at Elysia. "Uncle roy?" she asked sounding almost apologetic. "are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Her voice sounded expectant. "do you want me to stay?" Roy asked realizing he would stay no matter what. "Well of course I do!" she exclaimed as roy picked her up, put her on his side and carried her to the dinning room. The table was already set for three. Roy laughed and nuzzled Elysia's cheek. He then placed her down and took his place at the table as Gracia served the food that was obviously made for more than two people. They knew he was going to stay. If only to be with the people Maes was closest to.

~owari~

Hi, Shikami here! please review and rate! Criticism is welcome flames are not! ^_^ i own nothing

(/_\)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

Here is a bunny for you troubles! ;D


End file.
